


Salmon Run Shifts & An Inky First Kiss

by xndr13



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cephalopods, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, One Shot, Original Character(s), Salmon Run (Splatoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xndr13/pseuds/xndr13
Summary: Aiko and Ren get ditched by their friends during a Salmon Run shift so they decided to make the best of it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Salmon Run Shifts & An Inky First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first time ever writing a one shot so aaaaaa i did my best ! enjoy :)

Aiko and her friends had been planning this day for nearly a month. They had all cleared their schedules —or at, least they were supposed to— so the whole day could be spent on completing shifts. Yet here she stood, all suited up and completely alone. Well, not completely. Ren, a boy who was close with her friends, but she barely knew, had joined up with them so they had a full team. Clearly this was in Aiko’s favour since he was the only one who had bothered to stick around and actually follow through with the plans. Her friends had made up a tragic excuse as to why they had to abandon her and then left her with some boy she hardly knew.

Ren tugged at the tip of his rosy coloured hair, grey eyes crossing in a soft way that Aiko found far too endearing. She couldn’t help but smile at the flustered expression the boy pulled when he caught her staring. “So...this should be interesting.” The pink-haired boy stated, sarcasm dripping from his words as he flashed her a toothy smile.

“Hopefully we’ll survive this.” Aiko grimaced. “I have never done one of these without four people, and I’ve gotta say, I am not looking forward to it.” Maybe that was a bit of a lie because a part of her was way too thrilled to be alone with possibly the cutest boy she had ever seen.

The pair landed at the ruin of Polaris Arc, both a swirl of anxiety and excitement. Unsure of where exactly they should start, they separated and took to inking the ground as they waited for the chaos to begin. Not so long after the wave began, Ren heard a panicked screeched and dashed over to see Aiko aggressively thwacking ink at a salmonid, looking quite disgruntled. “You okay?” He asked kindly, trying his best to stifle a laugh. She narrowed her eyes at him and nodded abruptly. “Maybe let’s stick together, yeah? I much prefer you alive.” He joked, nudging her lightly.

“Y-yeah, that’s a good idea.” Aiko replied, ducking her head to look away. After a few moments, she regained her composure and stood up straighter. “And somebody’s gotta save your scrawny ass so we can actually win this.” She stuck out her tongue at the boy and laughed.

The pair progressed quite well, surviving the first wave with only a few hiccups, such as Aiko getting swarmed at the end of the rails and Ren almost getting splatted trying to save her. However, for only being having the two of them their efforts were impressive. As the second wave began, the sky got rapidly darker as if someone had flicked off the light switch and a thick layer of fog rolled in. Aiko grabbed Ren’s hand, their fingers lacing together perfectly, and dragged him to the rails. “I think our best bet is chilling on the rails.” The girl explained, gesturing vaguely to where she meant. A thin red light pointed right at her, and her stomach dropped. “Ah fuck.” She muttered, taking off onto the rails.

The shift ended not so long after that. Since there were only two of them running this, killing the grillers was nearly impossible if they stayed on the rails and being on the ground was not much better. They were doomed once the griller’s body went over top of Ren. Aiko had attempted to save the day, but unfortunately, the plan was quickly foiled as she got splatted trying to save him.

“You did good.” Aiko complimented after they were on the boat. The spot they had found was nice and secluded, she needed a place to relax after that hellish situation. They sat down face to face, eyes tracing over the other’s features.

“So did you, Aiko. You’re incredibly talented with that brush.” Ren teased. He leaned forward so their foreheads were pressing together. Her eyes fluttered shut on impulse, lips parting slightly. The boy’s heart raced in his chest, and he placed a hand against her face. Her nose crinkled as his thumb traced soft patterns.

“You’re rubbing ink on me, dummy.” She giggled, pulling away and swatting at his hand. Her fingers dipped into a bit of ink on her clothes and she painted a big pink heart on his cheek. “There, now we’re even.”

“Do I look pretty now?” Ren asked, posing dramatically for her and grinning. Aiko just stared at him fondly, almost entranced and completely zoned out. “Earth to Aiko.” He laughed, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

“You’re really pretty, Ren.” She mumbled, hands moving to his face which smudged even more ink across it in the process. “Could I kiss you?” Aiko asked softly. Ren didn’t respond and instead pressed their lips together. His hands found her waist and he tugged her closer. They fell into a soft rhythm as their hands explored each other innocently. Ren pulled away first, inhaling deeply after being left breathless.

“I can literally feel all the ink you just smeared across my face.” Ren feigned disgust, attempting to wipe away the pink substance.

“I personally think you’ve never looked better, Ren.” The pair fell into silence after that, but it was oddly comforting. They watched the way the sunset, fingers interlocked and snuggled close.

All Aiko could think was how she had never been so thankful to have been ditched.


End file.
